


Morning Has Broken

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You have a PhD in deflection, Dr. McNally."





	Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What are you doing?”

Nancy opened her eyes, shifting her weight on the bed as her drowsy eyes focused on Lauren.

“Looking at you.”

“Um…why?”

“Because I couldn’t touch you. I didn't want to disturb your sleep.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“How do you mean?”

Nancy stretched her arms above her head, trying to contain her yawn.

“Well sometimes when Doug and I are in a really annoying meeting, particularly with people we don’t like, he imagines what their faces look like during sex.”

“Are you serious?” Lauren asked laughing.

“I would never be able to make something like that up even if I wanted to. So, what are you thinking about?”

“How beautiful you are.” Lauren pushed stray curls from Nancy’s cheek. She kissed her.

“I can get behind that.”

Nancy put her arms around Lauren, pulling her close. Lauren’s breasts and her stomach, five months pregnant with their child, pressed against the National Security Advisor.

“You're the beautiful one.” Nancy said.

“Some days I don’t feel it.”

“Oh please. You're adorable, glowing with this pregnancy.”

“How come you never had children, Nancy?”

“Easy, because I don’t like them.”

“Nancy!” she squeezed her. “I'm being serious.”

“Alright, alright. Kids are OK; especially with mayo on the side and potato chips.”

“I'm not talking to you anymore.”

Lauren turned on her side, crossing her arms. Nancy laughed.

“Aw baby.” She kissed Lauren’s shoulder, pulling her close again so that they were spooning. “I was just kidding. I didn’t have children because I was doing too many other things. Anyway, this gay couples starting families thing is a new phenomenon. I certainly never loved anyone enough to start one. Until now that is.”

“I love you too. I've been studying girl’s names and I think I have narrowed it down to my Top 5.”

“Ever think we might have a son?”

“My heart is set on a little girl, though I will love our baby no matter what.”

“So tell me your Top 5.” Nancy said.

“Grace, Rachel, Camille, Susannah, and Marianne.”

“I like them all. You really have your heart set on a girl?” Nancy asked, stroking her belly. While she never thought about it until now, she was wishing for a boy. It might be easier for her to handle.

“I have my heart set on a baby and now I'm going to have one.”

“I know.”

“You're excited, aren’t you Nancy?”

“Very much so. Don’t worry baby…we are going to be a happy family. I love you.”

“Mmm, say that again.”

“I love you Lauren Pierdon. Turn around so I can kiss you.”

Lauren’s grin was wide as she turned in Nancy’s arms. Their kisses were soft but passionate.”

“I'm hungry.” Lauren said.

“Do you want me to cook a big breakfast? How does steak, eggs, and tea sound?”

“Magnificent. You're so good to me Nance.”

“I am, aren’t I? What do I get in return for all my goodness?”

“What do you want?” she ran her leg up Nancy’s.

Nancy laughed, stroking her back.

“You know what I want. I want you…I always want you.”

That was music to Lauren’s ears. She loved Nancy McNally so much she felt as if she would burst on any given day. Everything was wonderful with Nancy. Talking, sleeping, laughing, and loving. Fighting wasn’t fun but making up sure was. How close had she come to ruining everything with her own insecurities?

“Who is the greatest love of your life?” Lauren asked.

“Is that a trick question? Why would you ask me that?”

“Because I want to know. You know I’ll be OK if it is not me.”

“Famous last words.” She kissed her nose.

“So you won't tell me?”

“Tell me yours first.”

“Its you, but you already knew that. Is yours Doug…is that why you won't tell me?” Lauren gasped. “Oh my God, its some other woman? Some smoldering hot chickie from your illicit past.”

“Yeah right. Well, there was this Russian professor at Wellesley…”

Lauren laughed, kissing her.

“You have a PhD in deflection, Dr. McNally.”

“How about breakfast? We need to keep you and baby Grace nourished.”

“Do you like any specific girl’s names, Nancy?”

The National Security Advisor got out of bed, stretched and looked at her lover. Lauren really was glowing, and she was beautiful.

“My paternal grandmother’s name was Maeve. It is my favorite girls name and I used to wish every night that it were mine. Nancy seemed so drab and Maeve was an adventuress’ name.”

“Nancy is an adventuress’ name now too. You did not get her name but I am willing to bet you got a lot of her personality. I'm adding Maeve to the list.”

“Aww,” Nancy crawled across the bed and kissed her. “You are my sweetie.”

“Breakfast.” Lauren murmured as they kissed again. “Or we are never going to get out of this bed.”

“Right. You relax and I will take care of you today.”

“See, you are an adventuress. One more kiss.”

“I'm spoiling you.” Nancy said, giving her what she wanted. “I love you and I am going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I love you too. Baby Maeve and I will be waiting.”

***


End file.
